Irremediável
by LiviaRBlack
Summary: Os sentimentos de Harry Potter ao analisar Hermione e Ron envolvidos num beijo.


As coisas se transformam muito com o transcorrer dos anos. Após uma guerra. Isso é um **fato**.

Não era como se antes, ele, Harry Potter, fosse capaz de prestar atenção nos _mínimos _detalhes, como estava prestando naquele momento. Com sua mente cheia de quadribol, de deveres, de Voldemort, era quase impossível se concentrar em algo que superava o racional. Era quase impossível abrir uma porta para si mesmo, para enxergar cada mínimo fragmento do que estava aprisionado, talvez até involuntariamente, dentro de seu coração. O que estava por trás de cada micropartícula de sentimento.

Só que era estranho passar a prestar atenção, nessas coisas, que antes pareciam tão insignificantes. E mais complexo ainda era ter de interpretá-las de uma forma minimamente lógica. Era sofisticado passar a perceber coisas que antes não existiam, e que antigamente, se existissem não pareciam ter qualquer significado dignamente importante, e notar que essas "coisas" na verdade, representavam muito além do que ele conseguia imaginar.

É. Complicado. Demais.

Era todo aquele punhado de sensações divergentes que incidiam em seus pensamentos, em seu coração, enquanto os enxergava tão bem nítidos, por trás de seus óculos redondos. Eram sensações tão **fortes** que chegavam a afetar até mesmo seu corpo, fazendo suas reações físicas instintivas representarem, numa linguagem corporal, **tudo** aquilo que nem toda a coragem de Gryffindor, seria capaz de fazê-lo usar vocábulos para expressar verbalmente.

Para qualquer um poderia ser uma simples cena cotidiana. E antes, ele tinha quase certeza absoluta, que julgaria ser também. Então porque aquilo tão absurdamente normal fizera questão de se transformar em reviravoltas em seu estômago?

Era no mínimo patético.

Ele já havia assistido aquela cena tantas vezes. Não era como se tivesse outras opções, pois, tinha sempre de decidir entre ficar, não aparentar nenhuma crise ridícula, e assistir, ou sair, vagarosamente, e dar uma de invejoso ou mal-educado. A primeira opção sempre perdurava, mas de certa forma, se ele se recordasse bem, aquela não era a primeira vez que se sentia desconfortável. Nunca fora de uma forma tão imensamente intensa, mas sem dúvidas não era a única vez que tivera vontade de... Sair correndo. Somente para não ter que observar aquela imagem, que se repetia, uma, duas, três vezes, até soar como o infinito. Dessa vez era mais forte, mais tangível. Ele começara a aceitar a ideia, aparentemente estúpida, de que simplesmente aquilo incomodava. Demais. Muito mais do que deveria incomodar.

Pois de alguma forma, ele sabia, seus olhos tão profundamente verdes, que reluziam de tão longe, ficavam sempre apagados quando viam aquilo. Foscos. Suas pálpebras se semi-cerravam porque a íris ardia enquanto transmitia a figura para o cérebro, que interpretava, e fazia o estômago começar a se remexer, como se algo de ruim tivesse sido ingerido, quando de fato era só os efeitos de uma imagem. Seus punhos começavam a se comprimir, automaticamente, os dedos deslizando entre o suor da mão fechada. E o coração, pulsando, frenético, racionalmente funcionando com normalidade, sem nenhuma espécie de abalo. E irracionalmente ferido, repleto de mágoas infindáveis que faziam questão de destruir cada fragmento dali. Uma sensação tão adversa que chegava a deixa-lo doido de tão confuso.

Por que ele **não deveria** se sentir assim. Não obstante, era arrebatador. Bem mais forte do que ele próprio. Aquele sentimento conseguia derrotar até o tão famoso Harry Potter. Um sentimento provocado apenas por uma imagem. Uma cena, tão idiota. Tão habitual.

O cenário é a Toca. O espetáculo pertence a eles, e unicamente a eles. Harry é só uma peça, um peão inútil e descartável, sobrando naquela poltrona da sala dos Weasley, com o olhar absorto nos melhores amigos e os punhos cerrados que continham os milhares de segredos que seu coração estava analisando e trancando enquanto a bolinha preta de seus olhos ia de um lado para o outro.

Ela e Ron estavam se beijando. Ele sabia disso. Não que ele não aprovasse. Pelo menos antes ele aprovava, mas agora, quando as náuseas estavam quase fazendo-o vomitar, era impossível ter qualquer reação positiva.

Os cabelos dela haviam crescido. Estavam um pouco maiores que o normal, o que era natural, considerando que já fazia tempo que ela não os cortava. Uma penca de cachos definidos que deslizava, balançando suavemente sob as costas, liberando ondas e ondas de um perfume tão único. E ela vestia jeans, com uma camiseta vermelha, que não puxava para o vinho, e sim para o fogo. Hermione gostava de vermelho. É claro que gostava. Era a cor dos cabelos **dele**. A boca dela, aquele mesmo molde delicadamente arquitetado de lábios, que ele tanto conhecia, que ele tanto vira passar palavras perspicazes, que ele tanto vira formar os mais lindos sorrisos, naquele instante se uniam com os de Rony.

E moviam-se, também vermelhos, com tanta sincronia que daria para chamar de perfeito, se para ele, aquilo não fosse repulsivo. Trágico. Ou enjoativo, porque cansava tanto quanto doía observar aqueles movimentos tão precisos, se repetindo tanto. As mãos dele tocavam o contorno de seu pescoço, enquanto a outra a envolvia pela cintura, parecendo firmes, estáveis, e trazendo-a para perto, de modo que não sobrasse um milímetro de ar entre seus corpos, como se jamais quisesse que ela se libertasse dali. E talvez, ela também não quisesse.

Com certeza, ela não queria.

Os olhos de ambos estavam fechados. Algo tão previsível, mas que simultaneamente, mudava tudo. Por que Harry sabia que só se fecha os olhos com alguém, quando os dois são transportados para um mundo, que supera a realidade. É claro, aquele mundo definitivamente pertencia a Rony e Hermione.

Sim, as coisas haviam mudado, há muito tempo, para os dois, mas não era como se Harry tivesse se dado conta disso, ou aceitado isso.

Talvez por que elas não deviam ter mudado.

Por que antes, eram todos irmãos.

O tempo havia passado, era óbvio, embora as vezes parecesse tão impossível. Por que ele continuava o mesmo Harry de sempre, mesmo não conseguindo aceitar que isso não era mais assim para Rony e Hermione. E se as coisas haviam mudado, entre ambos, isso significava que ela não o amava da mesma maneira que amava Rony.

E era isso que incomodava tanto. Machucava tanto.

Havia sido Rony quem a castanha escolhera para ser o amor de sua vida, para compartilhar sua realidade, seus segredos mais obscuros, seus pensamentos mais indecifráveis, seus medos mais infantis.

As bocas deles pairavam no ar por alguns segundos, e eles abriam os olhos. Faziam isso se sentindo as pessoas mais completas do universo, navegavam dentro dos oceanos de cada íris, e logo em seguida sorriam, e Harry conseguia ver, com clareza, quase como se pudesse tocar, a paixão que havia naqueles atos. Era algo sólido. Algo que, ele já deveria ter percebido, a rotina jamais destruiria. E chegaria a ser algo bonito, se o ardor que Harry sentia, agora tão profundamente analisado e real, não o cegasse para essa visão.

Não era como se estivesse...Apaixonado por Hermione, para estar sentindo, de fato, um enorme e devastador ciúmes dela. É, porque ela, somente ela, importava naquele jogo. E era tão estranho que depois de tanto tempo, apenas enquanto os lábios dela se completavam com os de Rony, ele abrisse completamente seus olhos, ignorasse suas náuseas, e passasse a enxerga-la de outra forma. Como se aquela fosse a primeira vez em que ele a estivesse vendo.

Como se somente hoje fosse suportável admitir para si mesmo, que não queria que a pele tão sensível e delicada da sua irmãzinha roçasse na de outro cara. Muito menos seus lábios. Muito menos que seu coração fosse parar nas mãos de outro.

E era muito absurdo só se dar conta disso agora!...

Talvez, ele já tivesse se dado conta desde a primeira vez em que a enxergara com Ron, mas fosse demasiado covarde para refletir sobre o que era aquele aperto profundo que chegava a tocar até a alma de tão estrondoso.

Mas, agora, era tarde demais para dizer qualquer coisa. Não que ele fosse o suficiente corajoso para admitir para qualquer um além dele mesmo, que sentia aquilo por ela. Ciúmes. E quem sabe outras coisas mais, que ainda não haviam passado de negações em sua mente. Contudo, de qualquer forma, era sempre tarde demais.

E naquele momento ele só conseguia se sentir feito um nada, um ponto insignificante e inútil. O resto. A parte deixada de lado.

Hermione o abraçaria se Ron estivesse ali a abraçando antes? Hermione sorriria para ele, se Ron estivesse segurando suas mãos num toque tão caloroso que não faria nada mais importar? Hermione ainda o salvaria, quando ele se sentisse sufocado pelos próprios monstros, enquanto estivesse ocupada demais cuidando de Ron? Ela contaria cada segredo para ele, quando já teria toda a confiança de Rony para depositar todos os seus anseios?

Tão óbvia a resposta, mas tão evitada.

Harry engolira em seco e se permitira fechar os olhos com força para não ter mais que sentir o peso de suas reflexões. De seus pensamentos. O mais prudente era tentar esquecer. Falsificar sorrisos, que naquelas condições, ela não consideraria que eram falsos. Tentar deletar aquela vontade de ser engolido pelo chão todas as vezes em que os lábios dela se encontrassem com os de Rony. E principalmente não lembrar que tinha a plena ciência que de certa forma, ele havia a perdido. Uma realidade triste e dolorosa, mas que nunca fora tão clara e nunca se tornara tão rapidamente irremediável.


End file.
